BIG surprise
by Jessa-xox
Summary: Sasuke gives Sakura a big surprise...if you wanna know what it is then read the story duh hahaah SasxSak


**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I have a one shot that I wanna right so yeah haha enjoy…**

**Jessie859

* * *

**

**BIG surprise

* * *

**

It had been two years since Sasuke came back. He had killed his brother and he had kill Orochimaru so his punishment wasn't that bad he had to be watched and they lucky person to watch him was Sakura. She had to watch him for one more year, she still loved him but she didn't tell anyone she just pretended to be his friend so she wouldn't mess anything up again. Ino still was obsessed with him and was always trying to get Sasuke on a date with her. Sakura had been staying at Sasuke's house because it was easier to watch him. Sasuke would do what he wanted during the day time then at 7 o'clock he would come home and Sakura and Sasuke would have dinner, then they would just hang out play Go or Naruto would come over.

"I don't think he really likes but you know I think really likes you?" Sakura was on the phone with Ino. 'who you on the phone with?' Sasuke mouthed Sakura

"Ino" Whispered Sakura

"**_who, what_**_?**"** _Ino asked

"oh um nothing, but I think Shikamaru really likes you, like have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was just looking at Sakura with a weird look on his face.

"**_No I don't look at him like that I have never really thought about him like that but he is kinda cute and really smart and strong"_** Ino pointed out

"yeah, but Ino I have to go Bye" Sakura said.

"**_bye" _**Ino said and then they both hung up.

"what was all that about?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"I got you outta a date with Ino haha actually I think I got her to leave you along for good" Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked

"Finally" Sasuke muttered.

"but I have to go see you later Sakura" Sasuke smile and waved good bye. Sakura smiled back then Sasuke walked out the door. "**Hold on a second back up…did Sasuke Uchiha the walking ice cube/hunk/hottie/everything just smile… and at us?'** Inner Sakura was freaking out. **" yeah he smiled just like settle down don't get all excited about nothing we have been living together for almost 2 years we are just friends now ok' **Sakura said to herself. Then started cleaning the house.

Sasuke was going to work he didn't tell Sakura he was working he had a plan and he was going to finally do something he always wanted to do.

Later on After Sasuke came home he and Sakura ate dinner together and then had a game of Go and then went to bed.

In the morning Sakura woke up and got outta bed and into the shower then went down stairs Sasuke was sitting at the table having breakfast. Sakura smiles. Sasuke got up and waved good bye then walked out the door. Sakura smile faded. **'Why is he acting so weird?'** inner Sakura asked. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and then started cleaning the house.

* * *

Hours later…

* * *

Sasuke was later for dinner that was unusual. Sakura walked back and forth, she was worried. She was looking out the window and then she saw a dark figure coming down the street. It was Sasuke she could tell by hair and his hands being in his pockets. She walked over to the door and opened it he was standing there looking at her, by her face he could tell me was mad at him.

Then Sasuke started getting down on one knee and pulled something outta his pocket it was a ring box and then he opened it and they was a diamond ring. Sakura covered her mouth her eyes wide open and then he said it.

"Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura dropped to the floor crying, Sasuke looked at her crying figure.

"Did I do something wrong?" a very confused Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked up and shook her head.

"no you did everything perfect…I would love to marry you I have been waiting for this day my whole life" Sakura tackled Sasuke to the floor.

"I have been waiting for this day too…I was waiting for the right time" He smiled and then he kissed her then he picked her up bridle style and took her in the house.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

**I Hope you guys liked it I just had to right it, it just kinda popped in my head and it was bother me so yeah I will update soon I promise**

**Jessie859**


End file.
